The Perfect Couple
by Oninu
Summary: This is a story based on Disney's Mulan. Chi-Chi joins the army, trying to save her father's life. Will she be able to keep the other males from finding out her secret, or will her love for Goku out shine her mission?


The Perfect Couple

  
  


AN: This story is based of Disney's Mulan

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Mulan

  
  


It all started when I was going to see the match maker. I didn't want to go see her. I wanted to find my own man, my own way. You see, women here are looked down upon. Our only purpose in life was to be an obedient daughter and a humble wife. I didn't want that. What if the match maker paired me up with some one ugly, or some one who was incredibly mean, or just not my type? I needed to find my own man, on my own.

My friends, Bulma and 18, understood me. Bulma was going to collect some thing called Dragonballs and wish for the perfect guy, but her father told her that the match maker would do that. Bulma was rich, so it didn't really matter who she married. Her family was already honored. 18 was very beautiful and independent. None of us would like to be treated as an object.

Anyway, when I got to the match maker, everything went wrong. Her words still ring in my head, like a continuous bell.

"You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!" 

My father told me that I was like a flower. I was taking a very long time to bloom, but when I did, I would be the most beautiful of all. When I look at my reflection, I see a beautiful woman destined to become a humble wife. What I felt inside was a woman who wanted adventure and action. I didn't mind cooking and other things like that, but I didn't want to be treated like a slave. My mother was a humble woman who submitted herself to my father. I would do that too, but I would want him to love me for more than that. I guess this whole thing is about love. Would I find it? 

I started my journey to find it, that day. A man summonsed father to join the army. He had already fought in a war before, but the man didn't care. He was the most vile creature that I ever met.

"Treacherous snake! You should learn to control your tongue!" His words angered me. I was trying to save my father. I tried to convince my father not to go, but he wouldn't listen to reason. I had to take action. 

That night while he was sleeping, I took his armor, his horse, cut my hair, and left my favorite comb by his bedside. I could only hope that he would understand.

When I got to the camp, I was surrounded by men. Three of them stood out. One of them had hair sticking straight up, defying gravity. He had on fancy looking armor. He must have been the commander. The other one was short and bald with six dots on his head. The third one was cute. He had an innocent smile that calmed my soul. His hair was sticking out in every direction. It didn't look so bad, though.

I decided to walk over to them. I had to meet the tallest of the three. "Hi."

"Hi." 

He talked to me. He sounded so carefree and happy. He was like a big kid. "What's your name?"

"I'm Goku. These are my friends, Vegeta and Krillian." Krillian waved back at me, but Vegeta just looked at me with disgust. "What's your name?"

He got me there. What was my name. I tried to speak as low as possible. "It's Chi....um....Chad."

"Hi Chi-Um-Chad."

"It's just Chad." I blushed at him. I didn't mean to. The short one seemed to notice. He looked at me strange. I just tried to act cool and I did some thing that a man did. I spit. Well, at least I tried to, anyway. It would barely leave my lips. They all looked at me weird and walked away. The only one who said goodbye was Goku. His voice was like a melody in my heart.

I got to know them better through the next couple of weeks. Goku and Krillian trained together when they were kids and were specially called in for this war with Freiza's army. Vegeta was the commander of our group. He was suppose to make us into warriors. 

He's really tough. Everyone is struggling, except for Goku. Vegeta picks on him the most, though. Just the other day Goku had to do one million push ups. It didn't seem fair, but Goku enjoyed it. It seems like Vegeta's a spoiled brat. I decided that I was going to introduce him to Bulma. They could yell at each other. 

Vegeta didn't like me. He called me names like wuss, sissy, shrimp, pretty boy, and baby. He got really mad at me because I couldn't shoot a ki blast. He told me to go home, but I had some thing to prove now.

"Need some help?"

That Goku's a doll. "Sure."

"All you gotta do is feel the power inside of you. It's like in the center of your body. You have to pull it out and focus it into one area."

I didn't think that it was going to be that easy, but it was. I did as he told me, and I shot a ki blast. "I did it." I was so happy that I hugged him. I didn't mean to. I was just so happy. He looked at me funny and left me alone. I scared him.

In about two more weeks, we were marching up a mountain, preparing for battle. 

"You know what I want, Goku?" Krillian's eyes lit up.

"What?"

"I want a girl worth fighting for. I'm sick of being single. I want her paler than the moon and with eyes that shine like stars. What about you Vegeta?"

He smirked. "My woman will marvel at my strength and adore my battle scars." 

Bulma isn't like that, but I still say that they're perfect for each other. "What about you Goku?" I had to know. Would he like me?

"I do not care what she wears or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like beef, pork, and chicken."

"I can cook!" I didn't mean to blurt that out. Goku had a confused look on his face. He didn't care that I could cook. I needed to tell him the truth. My perfect guy was standing in front of me. 

Vegeta's suspicions about me grew. "What about you, wuss? What kind of woman do you want?" He was waiting for me to slip up.

"How bout a girl who's got a brain and always speaks her mind?"

"Ah ha! You are not a man! No man would say such a thing! Who are you?" 

Vegeta had figured it out. I couldn't deny it any longer, but I was happy, though. I took off my armor and took down my hair. "My name is Chi-Chi, and I'm the daughter of the Ox King. I didn't want him to die in the war, so I took his place."

Krillian was speechless. Well, not really. "You're hot."

Even the mighty Vegeta smirked at me, but tried to hide it with a "I knew it." I didn't care what they thought. I only cared about Goku. His eyes were huge, and so was his smile.

"You can cook!"

I nodded happily.

"Kakarot, are you aware that she broke the law?" Vegeta tried to break up the happy occasion. 

"I know, Vegeta, but I've found my gal."

I knew what would make him shut up. "I'll introduce you two to my friends. One of them fits your profile, Krillian. The other is rich and beautiful."

Krillian happily agreed and Vegeta just rolled his eyes, but agreed. 

"Let's go, Chi-Chi. Nimbus!"

"Kakarot, what about the war?"

"Don't worry Vegeta. I'll be back in couple of days."

So we got on the cloud and that was that. We got married and he left for the war again, but he safety returned to me. Krillian and 18 was a perfect match and Vegeta and Bulma, well, they deserve each other. They do love each other, though. As for me and my husband, I'm expecting a child in three months. So there's my story of how I found what I was looking for. 

My Love 

The End!


End file.
